iPhone Shuffle Challenge!
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: When I'mInspiredByYou sets her iPhone's music on shuffle, and gets inspired, what'll happen! Peddie centric!


**iPod Shuffle Challenge!**

**It's PEDDIE!**

**Anyways, this is my story where I put my iPod (in this case iPhone) on shuffle and write a Short story for the duration of the song.**

**IT'S PEDDIE! :D**

**Disclaimer/Dedication: I DO NOT own anything! To Mason Walls ( You know who Myah!) for no reason!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Last Resort-Papa Roach_ **

I just want it to be over! He left me! For that no good smart ass Mara! Why does life have to be so cruel?!

Did he break up with me because I wasn't pretty enough? Or smart enough?! God, this sucks! In the very corner of my eye, I can see the pink razour practically calling my name. _Patricia, Patricaaaaaaa!_ It's my last resort. As I press the razour to my wrist, the instant relief of all the pain hits me.

The blood slowly trickles out of my wrist, my sorrows going with it.

_Patricia! Open Up! _I hear from outside the door. Before I can even answer, Eddie walks in with a solemn look on his face.

"Why Patricia! Don't you get that people love you?!" He says while pulling me into a tight hug.

Maybe cutting isn't the right answer...

_**Check Yes, Juliet-We the Kings**_

They never wanted us to be together. They said we would NEVER make it, but we are. I can feel it.

As I scower the ground looking for rocks, I see a tiny sized pebble, big enough to make noise, but not break a window.

I chuck it a the glass window, where it makes a slight _Tap _noise. An annoyed Patricia walks out.

"What are you doing here Eddie?! My parents'll kill you!" She exclaims.

"I don't care, babe. You're my girl. I love you too much to let go!" I shout back. "Jump in my arms, Juliet! Let's go now!"

She slowly and quietly jumps out of the window into my arms, and we start to run.

"Ready, Juliet?" I ask her, a grin appearing on my face.

"Yes, Romeo." She replies.

And with that, we run off to start our lives together. Romeo and Juliet. Together. No parents, no worries. Hakuna Matata.

**_New Perspective-Panic! At the Disco_ **

Abusive Dad. Druggie Mom. Dad left, Mom's soon to be gone.

That was how my life ALWAYS was. When people would ask me about love, I would plainly reply, "It's nothing to me. Just a bad memory of old times." I always promised myself I'd never get married and bring a child into this cruel world, but that soon changed.

The day I met Yacker.

She was...different. Different than all those other slutty girls. And that's why I fell in love with her. She changed my perspective on Love. Made me believe in it... I fell hard, almost instantly. It took her a little bit longer though. It was all worth it though! I now have my Yacker.

She's what changed me. Her love, changed my Perspective. Now I have a new Perspective on Love. Now I'm ready to get married and bring a kid into this world.

As long as it's with Yacker.

_**Chemistry of a Car Crash-Shiny Toy Guns**_** (Friendship One-Shot! Had to mix it up a bit!) **

He's right here with me. Through everything, he'd never leave, he'd always be with me. No matter what I've ever done, or whatever I've ever gotten into, he'd be sitting right beside me, even if it was in the Hospital bed beside me, clutching my hand.

It all happened so fast. One moment Eddie & I were laughing and giggling, the next moment, we were flipped over, and glass was piercing my skin. When I finally got to the hospital and got stabilized, the doctours said I'd never walk again. I'd be a useless vegetable. A burden on this world.

But I defied the odds, me and Eddie both did. We moved on, went to college, and made something out of ourselves. Even though we never got back together, I'd always respect his friendship and loyalty to me.

And that's why we're friends.

_**The Man Who Can't Be Moved-The Script**_

Every night, Every morning, Every evening, and Every afternoon, I'd be there. Sitting on Anubis' porch. Waiting for her.

Trudy or Victor would always come out there and tell me to go home, because it was quote. _'Not Worth it'_

Bullshit. She'll always be worth it. Even if it takes a million, even a billion years, I'll be here, waiting for her. When she realizes how much she misses me, she can just come to the place where we met, and I'd be there. Maybe she'll see me in the news. Or a picture of me underneath the headline _'Man who can't be Moved!'_ and run to me.

Slow motion running, passionate kissing, we'd go through that. All that soppy romance stuff, I'd go through for her.

I'll wait for her, and be dubbed _'The Man Who Can't Be Moved.' _

_**Home Sweet Home/Bittersweet Symphony-Limp Bizkit**__  
_

Eat. Drink. Leave. Work. Arrive Home. Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

Every day, that's how it was like. While Eddie'd be home taking care of the twins, I'd be out working. And every day when I get home, the twins would greet me, and Eddie would be cooking some delicious meal for me. Home Sweet Home.

But then. there'd be the bad times. When the twins wouldn't greet me, when Eddie wouldn't be there cooking. When he would escape from our home with the twins to his Mother's house. I'd be alone, for days on end. Eating some sort of leftovers with tupperware and a plastic spoon.

Then he'd come back. Best days of my life. When we'd all be together. One Big Happy Family.

Home Sweet Home.

**_Feel Again-One Republic_ **

With him, I feel alive again. I wouldn't be lonely anymore! He'd be there beside me, comforting me.

One day, we were laying down on the Common Room's couch talking about random things.

"Hey, Eddie, how would you propose to me?" I asked, for no good reason.

"Well, I'd take you to Nandos, because it's your favourite resteraunt, and stick the rings in your Chicken, and when you would start to choke, I'd do the heighlmite manuever on you, you'd choke it up, and I'd propose to you right then and there!" He said with a laugh.

"Really? You couldn't be sweeter?" I laughed.

"I could propose to you right now..." He said, getting off of the couch. _He couldn't be serious! _I thought.

"Yacker, will you marry me?" He asked, getting down on one knee.

"Yes!" I shrieked, jumping into his arms.

_Weirdest Proposal Ever! _I thought while he was slipping the ring onto my finger.

_**Gangam Style 강남스타일- PSY (This, NO JOKE, came up next on my iPhone!)**_

It was the Anubis' House reunion party, that Amber had thrown. Everyone had started music and started dancing. Partner with Partner. Except for Patricia and Eddie.

Until, Gangam Style came on, an old song from their teen years.

"C'mon Eddie! This is my favourite song! I still remember the dance!" Patricia said, pulling Eddie up from the couch. Eddie agreed and finally got up.

_"HEYYYY SEXYYY LADYY!"_

And with that, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Peddie, and Moy, started doing the dance, to their kid's dismay.

"OH MY GOD!" Ryan and Myah Rutter shrieked, trying to pull their mum, Nina, off the dancefloor, to no avail.

"They can NOT be seriously doing that!" Moy's kid, Mason, said covering his eyes to keep him from seeing the embarrassing sight.

"How embarrassing!" Tiara Lewis, and Evan Clarke cried, both running away from the scene, the door slamming behind them.

"Mom! Daddd! Stop!" Peddie's twins, Anaka and Ana screamed. Peddie just turned and stared at the twins, and the twins kept quiet after seeing their parents' death glare.

The adults didn't care, they kept on dancing, trying to get their kids to join along. Either way, they were going to end this reunion with a Bang!

**The End!**

**I have a love/hate relationship with speed writes. I love reading them, I hate doing them!**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Constructive Critisim is accepted in the reviews!**

**Andrea x**


End file.
